


Kazimira

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Little girl meets pedophile
Relationships: girl/pedophile
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Казимира](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168600) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



War. War never changes. Being the last remaining survivor from her squad, Kazimira carefully made her way through a corridor covered with chipped-off pieces of concrete, keeping to a wall and keeping her weapon at the ready. These ruins were intended to become a school filled with carefree children’s laughter, but was now turned into a battlefield steeped with death and despair. Kazimira carefully peeked through a doorway into a room that was now never going to become a classroom. Clear. She was already going to continue her way through the corridor when suddenly something flashed in the corner of her eye and she quickly leaped inside the room. A moment later she could hear a volley of automatic gunfire aiming the place where she has just stood. Kazimira took a step to a side and waited beside the doorway. The enemy rushed into the room, his inertia making him run right past her, and stopped for a second, confused as to where his target has disappeared. A young and inexperienced boy, who by unlucky chance ended up on the other side of this pointless war. Were the fate to decide the other way, he could be one of her comrades. But Kazimira wasn’t going to show any mercy. The enemy’s second-long confusion was enough for her to pepper him with a volley into his back without hesitation. The enemy dropped to the floor, but it was yet too soon to celebrate victory. Kazimira knew for sure there was one more enemy in the building and the sound of weapon fire must have revealed her position. She was going to hide in another room, but suddenly met the last enemy face to face right in the doorway. He too was unprepared for such a turn of events and for a moment they were just staring at each other dumbfounded. But Kazimira happened to be quicker. The enemy just started to rise his weapon when she discharhed the rest of the magazine into him. She had to take a step back so that his body didn’t fall right onto her. Here, this must be the last one. Kazimira drew a sigh and wiped the sweat from her forehead. But suddenly a shot came from behind.

“Hey, what the hell?” she complained, turning back to the once defeated enemy.

“It’s, like, with my last bit of strength,” he said, getting up and shaking off the dust.

“What strength, Max, I’ve shot you close!”

“And I have an armored vest!” Max argued.

“In fairness, Kazya is right,” the other enemy stood up for her.

“And why are you covering up for her, Alex?” Max complained. “Maybe you even intentionally let her win?”

Alex kept silence. He couldn’t really admit that he got embarrassed when Kazya’s face happened to be a mere couple of centimeters from his.

“Whatever, let’s go,” Max waved it aside.

The kids met their previously ‘killed’ friends Sergei, Stanislav and Kirill in the other wing of the same second floor of the abandoned half-constructed school that they chose as the place for their game, and then all together headed towards the staircase.

“So who won?” Serge asked.

“Kazya,” Alex admitted.

“Oh, come on!” Serge complained. “You’ve defeated Stas and Kirya, but couldn’t deal with a girl?”

“Kazya’s one of the guys,” Kirya stepped in.

“It’s all Alex holding back!” Max said. “Not gonna accept him in my team anymore.”

“Give him to me then,” Kazya agreed. “I’d trade Stas for him, he lost right away anyway.”

“Don’t point at me,” Stas complained. “I didn’t even want to play war.”

“Then let’s go to my place and play Sega,” Alex proposed.

The kids came down to the first floor and suddenly a mad in a coat and a hat with wide flaps appeared from a side. With his hands in his pockets he was walking right towards the kids with such eyes as if he definitely was planning something bad.

“Run!” Kirya shouted. “It’s Al Capone!”

Everyone immediately dropped the sticks that served them as assault rifles and ran towards the exit. Except for Kazya. Because how could Al Capone possibly appear here? Those silly boys, must have watched some movie and now imagine things. For it was pretty clear that it was no Capone, but a totally ordinary pedophile exhibitionist. And indeed when the man got closer to the girl he opened his coat, revealing no other clothes underneath. Kazya immovably waited for what he had to say, but the man kept silence.

“So dick’s erect,” Kazya spoke then. “What of it?”

“Why, are you not afraid of me?” the man asked in surprised.

“Why would I be afraid of you?” Kazya smirked. “It’s you who should be afraid of me, I can hit your balls with this stick after all.”

“No, no, not my balls!” the man got scared, covering his genitals with his hands, even losing some of erection.

“So what are you sticking them out for then?” Kazya said, but seeing how the man was seriously getting cold feet, added: “Alright, alright, I won’t hit you.”

“You promise?” the man asked.

“Here,” Kazya said, throwing the stick to the ground. “That better?”

“Better,” the mad agreed, still not completely confidently removing his hands from his manhood.

“So tell me, man, aren’t you ashamed to scare children like that?” Kazya asked.

“I’m not doing it out of malice,” the mad mumbled. “It just doesn’t get erect otherwise.”

“Figured as much,” Kazya waved her hand. “Just jerk off already.”

“May I?” the man asked enthusiastically.

“Do you need a written permit?” Kazya inquired. “Maybe also a notarized one?”

“No need for that,” the man decided and began masturbating.

Kazya leaned her back to the wall and folded her arms on her chest while the man jerked his dick right in front of her face. “Okay, you like being watched, so go find someone who likes to watch then. Vouiers they’re called, right? That would be an ideal couple.” Kazya on the other hand had no interest in watching his silly movements.

“Little girl…” the man addressed her though awkward panting.

“Name’s Kazya,” she introduced herself. “Kazimira.”

“Ah,” the man was taken aback just a bit. “And I’m Nikolay. Uncle Kolya. Very pleased.”

“I can see just how pleased you are,” Kazya noted. “What else did you want?”

“Kazya… could you… jerk me with your hands?” he asked.

“That’s some requests you have there, uncle Kolya!” the girl was amazed. “Do you want me to suck you too?”

“You could?” he sighed hopefully.

“I see you’ve totally lost fear out of excitement,” Kazya said. “I could bite your dick off, you know.”

“Ah, even if so!” Nikolay decided, removing his hands from his now fully erect dick. “Maybe it’s my only chance to get a blowjob from a child.”

“Wow, so desperate,” Kazya chuckled. “Suit yourself then.”

She unceremoniously took the man’s dick with her kiddy fingers and directed the tip into her mouth. She has only heard about blowjobs from dirty jokes, but there couldn’t be anything difficult in it, could there? Kazya simply began to lick the dick’s head like a lollipop, never mind it did not taste as sweet. But much skill wasn’t needed, a mere thought that he was getting a blowjob from a little girl made Nikolay cum almost right away.

“Hey!” Kazya immediately took the dick from her mouth and spit out the sperm, but the dick kept generously erupting now on her face. “Ugh, now you’ve cum all over me too,” Kazya nonchalantly wiped the semen from her face with her hand and then wiped her hand off her shorts.

“Sorry,” Nikolay said.

“So what, that’s it?” Kazya concluded. “Was the risk worth some couple minutes of pleasure?”

“But you didn’t bite it after all,” Nikolay answered.

“Uncle Kolya, are you a complete idiot?” Kazya asked. “I wasn’t going to bite you. I’m talking seriously: at this rate you’ll end up in prison in no time, and they don’t love your kind there. Or rather ‘love’ very much, if you get what I mean.

“But you won’t turn me in, will you?..” Nikolay begged for mercy.

“I won’t,” Kazya reassured. “But next time it might not be me.”

“Uh-hum…” Nikolay sighed ambiguiosly.

“Take care,” Kazya waved off. “And try not to get busted.”

***

Kazya headed to the exit from the half-constructed school, thinking about how everyone must already be at Alex’s place playing Sega, but to her surprise she has found that same Alex right in the wind porch.

“And what are you doing here?” Kazya asked.

“Well… I just noticed that you didn’t run away with everyone,” he said embarrassedly. “So I got back…”

“You mean you were peeping?” Kazya realized.

They exited the building and slowly headed towards the native yard.

“Sorry,” Alex said. “I was afraid to show myself…”

“Just don’t ever think of telling anyone what you saw,” Kazya said strictly. “Or he’ll get into prison.”

“Al Capone?” Alex inquired.

“Al Capone yourself,” Kazya sighed. “His name’s uncle Kolya and he’s a reasonable guy. You saw it yourself: he didn’t hurt me in any way, except for cumming all over my face…”

“You still have some left here,” Alex noticed.

“Where, here?” Kazya traced a finger along her cheek.

“No, here,” Alex pointed.

“Just wipe it yourself then,” Kazya decided that way would be easier.

“M… mm-hm…” Alex gulped nervously, timidly touching the girl’s face. Some part of his was very embarrassed, while another got a strange unfamiliar pleasure from such touch. He was almost glad the man cummed on Kazya’s face, giving him an excuse to touch it now. Collecting the sperm drop Alex absentmindedly rubbed it between his fingers while his thoughts were occupied with how delicate he discovered Kazya’s skin to be.

“So I’m saying,” the girl continued in the meanwile, “I can just wipe my face, but uncle Kolya, if anyone learns about it, would get into prison for like twenty years. It means even when you and me will be adult and have children of our own, he would still not be out. That’s no joking matter.”

“Children?” Alex repeated, becoming all red.

“Not necessarily common ones,” Kazya clarified. “Who knows what can happen in twenty years. Have to get there first.”

“Indeed…” Alex agreed.

“Better tell me, is the offer with Sega still valid?” Kazya asked.

“Uh… uh-huh,” Alex nodded, as it took him a second to remember what she was talking about.

“Well let’s go your place then,” Kazya concluded. “That’s more fun than suking a dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

Next time Kazya met uncle Kolya was in a few days when she was playing football with other kids in the yard. The man was sitting on a bench nearby observing the game or rather observing Kazya. The other kids seemed not to recognize him as Al Capone without his coat and hat – this time he was wearing a plain jacket and trousers. Kazya picked the right moment and kicked the ball so that it got right under the bench, then volunteered to get it out.

“So what are you doing here?” she whispered to the pedophile as she approached the bench.

“I just wanted to talk,” uncle Kolya began explaining himself.

“So that the entire yard sees me talking to a strange man?” Kazya asked strictly, squatting down for the ball.

“Why? I didn’t…” uncle Kolya bleated guiltily.

“Come to the derry in an hour,” Kazya said, getting the ball and heading back. “We’ll talk there.”

“Erm… okay?..” uncle Kolya murmured confusedly as she ran away.

***

As she promised, in an hour Kazya came to the same abandoned half-constructed school where she first met uncle Kolya. He also didn’t fail and came after all.

“Well then, I’m listening, uncle Kolya,” Kazya said, “what is that you wanted?”

“I just thought,” uncle Kolya said. “You gave me a blowjob and I didn’t even thank you. Maybe I should treat you to an ice-cream?”

“Seriously?” Kazya scowled. “An ice-cream?”

“Why? Not enough?” uncle Kolya assumed. “Then I’ll buy you a cake.”

“You’re going to bargain even?” Kazya complained. “What am I a prostitute for you?”

“Oh, sorry…” uncle Kolya stood back. “That’s not what I wanted to mean, see, the thing is…”

“Yeah, got it,” Kazya concluded, “you wanted me to see your thing.”

“Kazya, what are you talking about?” uncle Kolya got embarrassed.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Kazya asked rhetorically. “I bet each night you keep, so to say, ‘remembering’ me.”

“But, err… that’s… well…” uncle Kolya was completely at a loss.

“I’m just mocking you, uncle Kolya,” Kazya laughed. “Jerk off as much as you want, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Kolya was surprised.

“It’s not like it hurts me,” Kazya shrugged. “And you’d only be better if you just masturbate to your imagination and calm down than if you go scare kids in an Al Capone costume again and end bad.” 

“Al Capone?” uncle Kolya got confused.

“Never mind,” Kazya waved it aside. “The pun was in the words ‘end bad’ actually.”

“You know, Kazya, I’ve actually gave a thought to what you said that time,” uncle Kolya said. “About it being dangerous because next time it might not be you, but someone who would turn me in…”

“So what conclusion did you reach?” Kazya asked.

“And if you?..” uncle Kolya uttered shyly.

“What me?” Kazya didn’t get it at first.

“Well, if next time it were you again,” uncle Kolya explained. “Because you wouldn’t turn me in.”

“Now that’s something!” Kazya was amazed. “You’re saying the option to just give up on pedophilia for good never crossed your mind?”

“But it’s not just a bad habit to give up on,” uncle Kolya countered. “It’s a sexual orientation, it’s for the whole life.”

“So what, do I have to suck your dick for the whole life too?” Kazya inquired.

“Well, you’ll grow up someday…” uncle Kolya noted.

“Ah, so even better,” Kazya concluded. “Love me and leave me.”

“You don’t have to put it that way…”

“Fine, just get your tool out,” Kazya sighed. “It’s faster to just blow you already.”

“I don’t always cum so fast!” uncle Kolya informed somewhat huffed, as he unzipped his fly.

“As far as I’m concerned, the faster the better,” Kazya said. “I still have homework to do today.”

“Then… can you strip down?” uncle Kolya suggested. “That’ll get me more excited.”

“Uh-huh, and where do I put the clothes?” Kazya asked. “There’s dust everywhere.”

“I can hold it,” uncle Kolya offered.

“Okay then,” Kazya agreed.

The girl deftly took off her T-shirt and handed it to Nikolay, then proceeded with her shorts and finally panties.

“I’ll keep my shoes on, the floor is covered in concrete crumbs,” Kazya said. “Or maybe feet excite you too?”

“Feet are good,” Kolya agreed. “But I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well then, I’m done,” Kazya said, showing off her childish body. “What else are you gonna ask for, maybe let you take my in my pussy or in my ass?”

“Why, you would?” uncle Kolya got excited. “Then I’d go for pussy!”

“It was sarcasm,” Kazya explained. “But if it makes you cum faster, might be worth a try.”  
The girl turned around and bent down, sticking out her ass and bracing her hands against the wall.

“What, should I just insert it dry?” uncle Kolya asked.

“Can’t help that,” Kazya replied. “I’m still too little to get aroused.”

“But it would hurt,” uncle Kolya explained.

“First time would hurt anyway,” Kazya said. “I’ll survive.”

“It’s even your first time…”

“Listen, uncle Kolya, one might think it’s me who needs you to fuck me,” Kazya complained. “I’m just going to get dressed and go home, homework won’t do itself.”

“Got it,” said uncle Kolya. “I’m quiet.”

Nikolay grabbed all of Kazya’s clothes under one arm so he could use his free hand to guide his dick into her hole. Inserting it, he soon met an obstacle which he gladly overcame. Kazya winced in pain, but didn’t let out a sound. Nikolay tried to be genlte, but instead the arousal only made him quicken up further. He seemed to be on the final straight towards the orgasm when suddenly everything was undone by a sharp pain in his asscheeks. Nikolay swiftly turned around, leaving Kazya’s slit and dropping her clothes, and saw a boy with a rebar in his hands.

“Let Kazya go!” the boy demanded, angrily wielding his weapon. “Don’t you see she’s in pain!”

Although there was little strength in the kid, but more than enough resolve, so Nikolay warily backed away until he tripped over a piece of concrete and fell with his ass onto the floor.

“Fuck you, Alex!” Kazya sweared, straightening back and turning to face him. “What are you doing? Get that thing down!”

“But what about… he hurt you…”

“It hurt me when I fell of my bike going full speed and slided the asphalt on my stomach,” Kazya answered. “And still I’m alive and healthy as you can see.”

“But you’re bleeding!” Alex noticed. “He must have broken something.”

“Yeah, I even know what,” Kazya said.

“What?” Alex didn’t get it.

“He popped my cherry, you idiot,” Kazya explained. “If there were ever people stopped by that, they went extinct without leaving descendants.”

“Descentands…” Alex thought about it. “Right, you’re gonna get pregnant!”

“I’m not that old yet,” Kazya chuckled. “I don’t have my periods yet.”

“What are periods?” Alex asked.

“Let’s hold a dummy course some other time,” Kazya decided. “For now look what you’ve done.”

“What?”

“You got my clothes all dirty, that’s what!” Kazya declared, pointing at the clothes scattered on the dusty floor. “And scared the poor man so that he got all soft. At this rate he might become impotent.”

“Become who?” Alex didn’t get it again.

“Bottomline is as an apology you now suck it yourself!” Kazya concluded.

“What!?” Alex blinked dumbly.

“His dick,” Kazya answered. “What else is there to suck.”

“No way!” Alex complained. “I’m not a gay to suck a dick!”

“Uh-huh, wanna say you’re straight then?” Kazya smirked.

“Of course I’m straight!” Alex said. “I like you… I mean… I like girls.”

“Like how?” Kazya asked to elaborate. “Maybe you want to fuck me?”

“What are you saying?” Alex protested. “I didn’t even thing of such things!”

“Exactly,” Kazya nodded. “We’re both still too little to even think of things like that, so how can we have any preferences? Children are asexual by nature, which is what attracts pedophiles in the first place. Am I right, uncle Kolya?”

“Huh? Ah, well, right,” Nikolay confirmed as an expert. “The whole point in children is that they’re virtually sexless.”

“And what does that mean?” Alex asked.

“It means gay is a man with a man,” Kazya explained in simple terms. “And you’re not even a man yet to become gay. So stop the cerebral sex and get to the oral!”

“What?” Alex didn’t get it again.

“Don’t fuck my brain and just suck that dick!” Kazya got out of patience, grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him with his nose into Nikolay’s dick.

The organ still smelled like Kazya’s slit and her virgin blood. It reminded Alex how his freind didn’ hesitate to take that dick inside of her and didn’t even thing of complaining about the accompanying pain. And for Alex it wouldn’t even hurt to suck, so did he have any right to have an attitude? Sure not in front of Kazya. Judging so, Alex beared down his disgust and took the man’s dick into his mouth.

“Such it faster so we can go home already,” Kazya instructed him. “If not for you, I would have done the homework already and be resting!”

Of course Kazya was right. Somehow she was always right. Thought maybe it was Alex’s feelings and not his reason talking, but somehow he not so much couldn’t as didn’t want to oppose them. And if his actions, even if well meant, have upset her, it was his duty to make it up to her. So Alex started to lick uncle Kolya’s dick, trying to think how he was doing it not for the man, but for Kazya. With such an attitude it became much less repugnant than he imagined and even almost pleasant in some sense. Of course the dick in his mouth itself didn’t bring Alex any enjoyment, but with a corner of his eye he could see Kazya produce a self-satisfied smile looking at him. And what more does one need for happiness?

Kazya, making sure that Alex was engaged in dicksucking, let herself divert her attention and pick up her clothes from the floor. Shaking off the dust from them, the girl however didn’t immediately put the clothes on, and instead started to wipe her slit from blood with her panties as if it was a rag. It still hurt a bit, but not enough for Kazya to deem it worthy paying attention. She got her share of bruises and grazes playing in the yard and was not accustomed to crying and complaining over every scratch. More often she did the opposite and tried to hide her injuries so that she wasn’t forced to go home.

In the meanwhile uncle Kolya was rapidly approaching orgasm. For even if Alex tried to bring joy not to the man himself, but to the girl watching them, it still made him suck with noticeably more enthusiasm than Kazya herself showed last time. And Kazya, still remaining naked safe for sneakers and socks, was wiping her slit with her panties right in front of uncle Kolya’s eyes, the idea of embarrassment never crossing her mind, which got the man even more aroused. At such a rate it didn’t take a lot of time for him to cum.

Alex coughed when semen suddenly rushed into his throat and hastily drew back. And while he was coughing it out, the rest of the cum torrent was covering his face and hair.

“Why did you spit it out,” Kazya sighed, coming closer. “You should’ve swallow it, and now you have it all over your face.”

“S-sorry…” Alex babbled, as he didn’t expect to be considered the one at fault, but still decided not to argue with Kazya.

“Here, let me…” she said, using one hand to unceremoniously turning the boy to face her and the other to wipe him with those same panties.

“Th-thanks…” Alex uttered uncertainly.

“Hold them,” Kazya shoved the panties stained in blood and semen into Alex’s hands, herself proceeding to putting on her shorts. “Uncle Kolya, do you happen to have matches?”

“I don’t smoke,” the man replied automatically, as he was tucking his satisfied dick back behing the fly.

“Good for you,” Kazya approved, putting on her T-shirt too. “If you also didn’t fuck kids, you’d made a totally decent citizen.”

“Why do you need matches anyway?” uncle Kolya asked.

“To burn these,” Kazya took the dirty panties back from Alex’s hands. “Not like I’ll put them back on, and if we just throw them away, someone might find them.”

“Just give them to me then,” uncle Kolya suggested.

“Uh-huh, gonna jerk off to them I recon?” Kazya chuckled, handing the panties to the man.

“I recall you don’t mind that,” uncle Kolya reminded, hiding the piece of evidence into his pocket. “And I live alone, so no one’s going to find them.”

“Speaking of which, do you live far from here?” Kazya inquired.

“Not far, why?”

“So you didn’t even have the sense to go exhibit yourself to another neighborhood where no one would recognize you,” Kazya sighed. “Anyway, it’s too risky to keep hiding out in derries, so next time we better come to your place ourselves.

“Er-m…” Alex interjected shyly. “We?”

On one hand Alex felt bitter that she decided it for him like that, not bothering to ask for his opinion, but at the same time, although he wasn’t fully ready to admit it to himself, to some degree he was also glad that she included him into that ‘we’ without thinking, as if the two of them went together by default.

“Well, you’re now a voyeur, aren’t you?” Kazya chuckled.  
“Who?” Alex didn’t get it.

“You like to peep,” Kazya explained. “Today’s the second time you’ve done that. Or maybe you just have a crush on me?”

“Wh-wh-what a thing to say!” Alex babbled nervously, getting all red and avoiding eye contact.

“And uncle Kolya here is an exhibitionist,” Kazya continued, pretending the boys reaction wasn’t a dead giveaway. “So you get to watch me be fucked all you want, he gets to get more aroused from you watching and cum quicker, which means I also get to get free sooner. See, no matter how you look at it, everyone’s at win!”

“Mhm… uh-hum…” Alex nodded.

Although he wasn’t amused by the idea that uncle Kolya would shove his dick into Kazya’s slit again, but if that was going to happen anyway, he decided it would probably be better if he at least was around for it.

“And for now go help me with the homework,” Kazya concluded. “Or what, you thought you only sucked a dick and can now be free?”


End file.
